


The Match Maker

by Brewiefan22



Category: Family Guy (Cartoon)
Genre: M/M, adultxbaby, brianxstewie - Freeform, dogxbaby, game show
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-29
Updated: 2020-10-17
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:54:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25587847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brewiefan22/pseuds/Brewiefan22
Summary: Brian applies to go a couple game show months before Jess' death and soon after her passing they get accepted since Brian doesn't want the money to go to waste who goes on the show with him? None other than Stewie.
Relationships: Brewie
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Family Guy. This is only a fan created storyline which I HIGHLY doubt they ever would use. : )

Chapter 1: What comes in the mail.

It all started when Brian and Stewie were sitting on the couch watching TV 3 weeks after Jess' death. "You know, this show is growing on me" said Brian. Stewie joults up suprised "And you used to say it was dreck, what made you come around?". Well it keeps you from torching me over 50 bucks and solving little issues in more civalized manors Brian replied while chuckling. Well if you like me like this then stop reminding me Stewie replied in annoyance. Sorry......um want me to make you a sandwich Brian said why staring happily at the boy. Stewie smiled back and replied Oh my goddd thank you that dumb cunt has yet to feed me and if she ever does its mushed up bananas ugh. Brian then gets up from the couch and attempts to go to the kitchen then realized something "oh shit I forgot to check the mai, hold on" he then proceeds to go outside and gets the mail out the mail box. He checks the mail when he gets in the house but then sees a letter saying: FROM COUPLE GOALS CO. TO BRIAN GRIFFIN 

" ah shit" is all the dog could say. Stewie then says " What's up?". Just some acceptence letter to some dumb couples game show me and Jess applied for Brian replies. First off why did you do that and 2 whats the big deal? Well since i gotta tell someone and who else but you, Me and Jess applied while going over stuff she wanted to do before she dies and we later found out it could take months before we get on also the big deal is that it cost me 2 thousand dollars to guarantee the first taping of the new show. Why the hell would you do that!!! You should know it was gonna take months and the fact she was due to die just about a week after you apply Stewie said frustrated yet remoursful. Well I loved her Brian said but Stewie snapped back with " every girl those eyes see you say that". Ok well i don't know either way its a waste of money Brian said angerly. Well what was the grand prize? Stewie asked. It was a 2 week vacation to anywhere of the winning couples choosing Brian said happily at first but began saying it saddily. Well why don't I go with you, like pretending we are a couple Stewie suggested. No i don't think that would be a great idea, You need to know everything about each other, the game show is called Couple Goals its like newly wed but its more of a tester of how strong your relationship is Brian explained. Oh my god Brian do you hear yourself, if anything you and I know each other more than Jess knew you, so if you were to get anywhere you'd be better off with me on that matter Stewie replied with. True i'd love to bring my little guy (just then Stewies heart raced) but what if we got caught? Thats on live tapings so eventually one way or another Peter and Lois would see and tear me a new one Brian said. Hold up! Brian snapped back theres another letter from Couple Goals Co. and its for Peter! (Just then Peter and Lois walked in) Oh did we get accepted on that show? Lois said as she snached the letter away from Brian. 

She reads it and looks at Brian then starts to laugh. She shows it to Peter and he joins in. WHAT! What's so funny? Brian snaps. Lois then says " Says here in a week we'll be facing you and Jess" She saids practically pissing herself. Peter then joins in the fun " Looks like we got a free pass unless that bitch arises from the dead again or you just make yourself look like a fool on TV". Well uh...I have...someone...I've been with her for a couple weeks now......I'll....bring her...um maybe Brian says sweating. Lois then snaps saying 'Well good luck with that, a few weeks of dating vs years of marriage, yea this'll be fun" while they laughed their way out of the room. Brian sits down on the couch and puts his hands over his eyes. Then Stewie buts in saying " But you haven't been with anyone since Jess". Yea, thats why I want to go on the show....with you to beat them at least......thats if you still want to. Stewie then smiles and stares into Brian eyes and says Always as both their hearts began to race.


	2. 24 hours Before the Show

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> sorry this took a while to get to. Had a bit of writers block. Lol but I do plan to do more chapters in the near future.

Well tomorrow is the big night Stewie says to Brian who is stressing over what could happen tomorrow. Cheer up Bri, we'll do fine were practically~Brian then cuts him off and says "but what if we don't".

What if we completely make fools of our selves, what if someone realizes you are just a baby. Stewie stops him there and says " I won't let that happen, I won't slip up at all because I know the stakes at hand and I just want to succeed with you" Stewie then blushes but hides it

Brian didn't notice but Stewie continues to say " besides last time I checked their marriage is failing badly and you know the fat man is always changing his mind on everything."  
"Just last week I heard him talking about how he loves oranges because they are tasty but just a day ago he complained to Lois saying oranges are gross because they are fruits."

That got Brian to laugh and lighten up his mood.

Also what do we do if we do by chance win? Just drop out and that's it?! brian asked

Stewie replied with "Well you spent money to get there so we'll go as far as we can". Brian found Stewie trying to make things better adorable and supporting. But just then Brian feels his tag wag and his dick to er-

"Oh fuck" Brian's mind went.

He rushed to the bathroom with Stewie running behind him wondering what's going on. Once he got in the bathroom he sat in there till it went away. Stewie asked worryingly "are you ok bri?" 

Brian walks out and says "yea, I just felt something in my stomach acting up. Brian brushed off this weird situation and tells Stewie.

"Wanna go out for some dinner? Stewie's heart raced and asked " where were you thinking?"

We can go somewhere like I don't know? Pizza palor then to get some ice cream. . Stewie's eyes lit up for a moment but he wanted to hide the excitment and says " I'd like that" while he smiles.

They arrive at the pizza palor and sit in a booth. "Ouhhh a booth, usually these are for groups of 3 or more" Stewie says in a funny little manner. Brian then says "yea kinda funny".

"Why don't we order?" Brian says. Stewie then says " Ok lets see order me a coke with some chicken fingers and some fries". Brian replies with " Ok I'm just gonna get a the calimari dish and a water". Once the waitress came by they order and discussed about the show and how worried Brian is about this. 

Once they got their food they dug in and kinda didn't for a bit. Stewie then starts a new conversation with " What should I wear?". Brian got caught off guard by this question.

Well obviously something so no one thinks you are just a kid. Brian says. Stewie fires back in a fierce tone " well theres lot of times I wore things and never got asked a question like that or notice I was who I really am cough cough Karina.

Stewie with a evil grin on his face as he says this and Brian says "True you fooled me, so I guess suprise me cause I know you love to dress up". Stewie took it offensively but then says See we do know each other as well as a real couple. Brian taken off ground by that statement replies with " you may be right, well lets wrap this up and go home." Stewie then says " forgetting the promised ice cream I see.."

"Well I never promised it but you are right" Brian comes back with. Lets order the big sundaee to share, don't you agree? Brian asked and Stewie goes on to say "sure I'd love to get that." They go on to order it and once Stewie say it his eyes lit up like a christmas light. 

After they finished eating they made their way home to get some sleep before the big event.

30 Minutes before they are on...

Brian is all set to go on with a nice suit Stewie helped him pick out a few months back and boy it was expensive but stewie insist he gets it because it "has the quality of Brian's worth". But Stewie he was still choosing what to wear. 

In his mind he wanted to look amazing but not too good to the point Peter and Lois thinks he is someone that has other intentions rather than true lovewith Brian. And he want to choose something to catch Brian by suprise. He wanted to use past wears that got Brian to kiss him or to fall for him like Karina but then Brian would knows something is up.

So Stewie settled with a all new look with a light brown wig with blonde streaks and dark red lip stick with an amazing dark blue dress with black ends and white diamonds across the dress. Once he came out Brian was stunned but didn't want to show it.

Stewie then decides to ask " how do I look" Brian dodges the wuestion and says " the look isn't the hard part, it is whats about to go down." Right before they went on Stewie puts a blue rose in Brian's jacket pocket and that made Brian feel a bit uneasy but he ignored it and gave Stewie a big hug in a moment that made both of them feel something electric. Brian then grabs Stewie hands as they prepare for what will transpire.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading the chapter and please do give me some feedback down in the comments or my instagram @brewiefan.22


	3. The Show

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It may seem like this is the end of the story but no, it is only at the begining. See you guys for Chapter 4 soon bye love y'all.

"Hello, Welcome to Couple Goals. I'm your host Joyce Kinney. "Here is our first pair they are "Peter and Lois Griffin" 

Peter and Lois come out Peter whereing a generic costco tuxedo and Lois wearing a bushy red dress.

"How are you two. Lois I see you settled down and stepped away from the -

Lois then cuts her off "hey Joyce I'm pretty sure you're the one who should be the professional on this show" Joyce rolled her eyes and moves on.

"Now coming out we have "Brian and Jess Griffin" Brian and Stewie then come out and heads for their stand.

"Oh sorry Joyce, as we all know Jess passed but now I have my new um...love here with us her name is um....Minerva Brooks." Brian says while rubbing his neck. 

Stewie then starts talking in his Karina accent " Yes, we have been dating for a bit now and we are planning to lock it down soon". Brian then replies with in a shakey voice "don't spoil too many of our plans".

"Well now that we met our contestants, lets move on."

"Lets start with Peter and Brian in the love booth" Stewie and Lois processed to get in the plastic cage shaped as a heart.

"Ok so I will ask questions that your wives questions about you and you will write the answer down on a white board, if your wive's white board matches yours, you guys get a point, after it will be the other way around and at the end who ever wins goes to the quarter finals."

"Now lets begin. First question. What is your husband's favorite story writer? Brian writes it down nervously but Peter wrote his confidently. Lois and Stewie had to think about their answers but then wrote them down.

First Lois went she wrote "Dr. Suess" Peter angerily puts up his and shows "The Trashmen". "Ouhh looks like you guys don't get the point" says Joyce. Stewie then lifts his to show "Ernest Hemingway" Brian dumbfounded shows "Ernest Hemingway". "Good job, you guys get the point" says Joyce.

"Now, what is your husband's favorite drink? As Brian wrote down his answer Peter pipes up "I don't know where you found that hooker but all I know is you're going down". This enraged Brian, making him want to beat them even more.

Stewie and Lois finish and Lois presents and shows "Pawtucket Ale Lite" Peter shakes his head and shows "Pawtucket Ale Reg". Brian and Stewie were laughing in their heads of how bad they are at this. Stewie then shows with confidence "Dry Martini". Brian then confirms that Stewie is correct with his white board. Brian then starts thinking about how much Stewie knows him, realizing Stewie would be the perfect person...."he then cuts his thoughts short to get ready for the next question".

"Ok final question, what does your husband want with their spouse." Brian was thinking for a minute and then looks at Stewie and sees how cute he looks right now, seeing that Stewie dressed that way to impress him. Brian begans to think about them.....as an actual couple...he thinks he is wrong for thinking about Stewie like that. Yet he also feels like it is right. Now it is time to show the answers. 

Lois shows hers as she smiles at Peter "To be loved till death do us part" Peter rolls his eyes and shows "Huge tits and ass". Lois feels that was very insensitive. Stewie then shows his to Brian as he smiles into his eyes "a connection and an amazing personality". Brian then smiles back and shows "good chemistry and a wonderful personality".

"Not completely on the dot but good enough for the point, looks like it's 3-0 as we move on to the wives." Joyce says.

Now that Stewie and Lois are in the love booth, its time for Peter and Brian to answer. "First question, What is your wife's favorite hobby?".

Brian and Peter answer seconds after Stewie and Lois did, both being very confident in their answers. Peter shows his answer which says "grocery shopping" Lois shows hers upset "clothes shopping". Brian shows his answer as he sparks a glare into Stewie's eyes "Shopping for new hot dresses". This had Stewie blush as he raises his board "Getting new dresses"

"Next question, what is your wife's favorite song? Brian thought for a second but then remembers how good he knows Stewie. As for Peter he choked with his answer. He shows his answer to Lois "Allstar by Smash mouth" Lois looks at him confused and shows "Home by Daughtry"

Brian shows his to Stewie knowing it's correct "Love Story by Taylor Swift" Stewie gets excited about how much Brian truly knows him and shows that Brian is right. 

"Moving on to the final question of the evening, Where does your wife want to go for the reward vacation?" This is by far the hardest question for them. Brian really had to think, if he gets it right it proves how much he truly knows Stewie so he doesn't want to mess up. 

Peter shows his "Disney world" this triggers Lois to flash hers for a few seconds "Paris" and leave her stand. Stewie actually chuckles about what just happens and Brian has no remorse for what they already said. He then shows his and rubs his neck "Hollywood, California" Stewie then looks down and that makes Brian tense up. Stewie then looks up excitingly and shows that he is correct.

"There we have it folks, our winners and moving onto the quarterfinals " Brian and Minerva Griffin."

Stewie runs up and hugs Brian, he is so excited and which makes Brian adore how he is reacting. He knows he has to continue with Stewie, this is the most fun they had together in a while.

They then arrive at a hotel room that Brian bought on the way to find a place to stay. Stewie gets up and jumps on their bed. "Oh my gosh oh my gosh oh my gosh Brian we did it!" Stewie says so excitingly. Brian then responds "yea im as suprised as you right now, we're a good team for sure" Brian then says "Hold up im gonna go take a shower real quick" Stewie then responds with " Ok Bri". 

After the shower Brian starts to go through instagram he then realizes something off, he doesn't follow the people on his feed but it gets worse when he gets a message

New message from: Rupert

He has Stewie's phone. He then checks if the doors lock and reads the messages.

Stewie: Look Rupert, I really want to tell him how I truly feel but he won't accept me.  
Rupert: Don't worry Stewie, it will be your true feelings and that's what matters.  
Stewie: Alright Rupert but I just don't see it happening.   
the next message makes Brian cry  
Stewie: He is everything to me, he is my sunshine, he is the reason I don't run away from this damn family, he may not be perfect but he is my love and my soul mate. If Brian would give me a chance, I would make him happy, I'd do anything for him.  
Brian then hears Stewie call out " You alright in there bud?"  
Brian thinks about what he should do next and goes for it

He busts opens the door, picks up Stewie and looks him lust in his eyes as he slowly kisses him. Stewie begins to kiss back and they start making out but before they can continue Brian says " I never knew you felt that way about me, but now I see. I want to be with you Stewie, I want to make this work. This makes Stewie blush and says "I knew that would work, I put my phone in your pocket and used my phone I pretend to be Rupert responding and I wrote so you would see what I wanted to say to you but couldn't actually say." Brian then says "Well for now on it's you and me in this competition not as best friends anymore, now as a couple. We know eachother to the grave so this competition will be a piece of cake." 

"I think it is about time we head to bed then babe, we need to be at one hundred percent for tomorrows quarterfinals, after we win I'll give you a special treat" Stewie says seductivly. Brian then kisses Stewie and says "good night, I love you Stewie" Stewie says " Love you too bri, good night". As they drift to they realize this is the start to a new found part of their relationship they will charish forever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It may seem like this is the end of the story but no, it is only at the begining. See you guys for Chapter 4 soon bye love y'all.


End file.
